


Porque paus e pedras podem quebrar meus ossos

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Impact Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Subspace, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: (mas correntes e chicotes me excitam, baby)Yixing teve um dia estressante no trabalho e seus sempre fiéis namoradinhos se oferecem para ajudá-lo a relaxar.





	Porque paus e pedras podem quebrar meus ossos

— Yixing, você está pronto?

À meia luz da sala, colorida sob o dourado das lâmpadas, Yixing respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes e fechou os olhos, tentando trazer para si calma suficiente para dar a resposta que lhe era exigida. Não era como se nunca tivesse estado naquela situação — porque ele tinha, muitas e muitas vezes, mais do que ele provavelmente podia contar —, mas havia sempre algo que, em todas as vezes, nunca falhava em fazer seu corpo acelerar; o arrepio da vulnerabilidade, a sensação da entrega, a confiança de que ele podia se jogar, sim, sem medo, porque Sehun e Jongin estariam lá para garantir que tudo daria certo no final.

Yixing nunca fora um cara supersticioso: desde criança, vivera uma vida pautada em números, em lógicas comprováveis e firmemente ancoradas na realidade. Era como sua cabeça funcionava; movida por um fervor investigativo, ansiava por descobrir de qualquer coisa sua causa razoável, porque não podia haver nada no mundo que não pudesse ser dissecado por meio de raciocínio e pesquisa.

Nada, descobriu ele alguns anos depois, exceto sua relação com Sehun e Jongin.

Yixing não tinha palavra melhor do que  _destino_ para chamar as correntes que os amarraram uns aos outros no exato instante do primeiro oi; invisíveis, mas firmes, elas tinham conseguido impor uma sorte de sentimentos — algo como  _amor,_ embora Yixing particularmente não gostasse do termo — que estavam sempre presentes na vida que levavam. Havia algo nos beijos, nos apelidinhos, nas manhãs em que Sehun acordava mais cedo para fazer café para todos e nas noites em que Yixing chegava trazendo para o jantar pratos que os namorados gostavam, comidas as quais ele nem mesmo apreciava, às vezes; algo forte, familiar, que atingia seu ponto máximo em momentos como aquele, onde, fechados entre quatro paredes, os três se deixavam aventurar pelos caminhos borrados entre a dor e o prazer.

Tudo começara horas antes. O dia de Yixing no trabalho fora um pesadelo do início ao fim; ser gerente do setor de TI de uma empresa, ao mesmo tempo em que uma coisa gratificante para um homem tão jovem, era uma fonte infinita de estresse e dores de cabeça. Coubera a ele começar naquela manhã o treinamento dos três novos recrutas enviados pelo RH, mas os jovenzinhos aparentemente tinham fechado por objetivo fazer Yixing matá-los de desgosto; ao chegar em casa, o homem sentia o corpo tenso, dolorido, o martelar suave no fundo de sua cabeça denunciando a chegada de uma crise de enxaqueca, e mal teve energia para se jogar no sofá e desejar que esse o engolisse de uma vez.

Fora assim que Sehun e Jongin o tinham encontrado; deitado, estressado e puto. A pergunta veio naturalmente, assim como veio a resposta, já sabida desde o princípio — seus namorados o conheciam bem, bem o suficiente para compreender seus humores melhor do que ele mesmo, às vezes.

“ _Que tal a gente brincar um pouquinho, Xing?”_

_—_ Estou — disse ele, enfim. — Estou pronto, sim.

Fez-se silêncio por um minuto e Yixing acompanhou os movimentos de seus namorados com os olhos, observando Sehun terminar de arranjar os nós que adornavam seu corpo — era muito habilidoso com as mãos, as cordas firmes o suficiente para restringirem o movimento sem que seu toque sobre a pele deixasse de ser suave e sensual — enquanto Jongin se aproximava com uma caixeta nas mãos, de onde tirou uma tira de tecido preto e um par de headphones.

Yixing respirou fundo mais uma vez.

— Então, Xing, vamos relembrar tudo — disse Jongin, estendendo a mão para deslizar a ponta de seus dedos pelo rosto do namorado, um sorrido breve surgindo ao vê-lo se inclinar em direção a si. — Pouco impacto, certo?

— Sim. Não estou muito a fim de sentir dor hoje.

— Você quer que a gente te foda?

— Hm... Não cheguei a pensar nessa parte. Fica a critério de vocês, acho.

Sehun, terminando de fixar a última corda e se posicionando para abraçar Yixing por trás, riu.

— Não pode deixar nada a nosso critério — lembrou ele, mapeando a pele da nuca do namorado com a ponta do nariz e vendo-o se arrepiar. — Nunca dá em nada de bom e você sabe disso.

— Argh, vocês são desprezíveis. Tá, nenhum pau dentro de mim hoje, obrigado.

— Tudo bem, então. — Jongin, o tom não mais do que um sussurro, deu a volta em torno de Yixing para amarrar a tira de pano em cima de seus olhos. Arranjou o nó, deslizando os dedos pela pele da têmpora e pela raiz do cabelo sem muita pressa, e usou o tecido extra da amarração para puxar a cabeça do namorado para trás, subindo a língua por seu pescoço até chegar na orelha e perguntar em um sopro: — Se você não gostar de  _qualquer coisa_ que a gente fizer, o que você faz?

— Eu... Eu peço para parar.

— Exatamente.  _Qualquer coisa,_ hein?

Era praticamente impossível Sehun e Jongin conseguirem desagradar Yixing. Eles liam seu corpo de um jeito que ele mesmo nunca conseguia fazer, extraindo conclusões de atos que Yixing muitas vezes julgava como puramente instintivos; o sexo era  _sempre_ bom, até mesmo quando era ruim. A confirmação de que o controle da situação estava nos desejos de Yixing, assim, se apresentava como um protocolo que, conquanto desnecessário, nunca deixava de estar presente, repetindo-se em  _todas_ as suas cenas. Sem exceção.

— Sim, Jongin. — Rolando os olhos por trás da venda. —  _Qualquer coisa._

— A venda está confortável? — Que Sehun tinha fascinação por balas de menta, era algo conhecido, então o cheiro refrescante de seu hálito era algo com o qual Yixing já devia ter se acostumado; contudo, naqueles momentos, despido da visão, só a noção de que o rosto do namorado estava a poucos centímetros do seu já era o suficiente para despertar seus sentidos. Yixing se arrepiou.  — Não está machucando você, está?

— Não, Sehun. Nunca estive tão confortável na minha  _vida,_ pelado e amarrado aqui no meio do quarto para apanhar. Essa é a minha definição de conforto — ironizou, fazendo Sehun rir. O som era rico, contagiante, e Yixing não conseguiu deixar de rir de volta antes de continuar, mais sério dessa vez: — Estou bem. Não está me machucando e não está frouxo demais.

— Ótimo. Vou colocar os fones agora, tudo bem? — indagou. Yixing confirmou com a cabeça e conseguiu sentir o  _calor_ de sua pele quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, sussurrando contra a pele de sua boca: —  _Relaxe._

Foi a última coisa que Yixing ouviu antes que os headphones fossem posicionados sobre suas orelhas, tocando o que Yixing reconhecia ser sua playlist de ASMR; os sons eram variados e, ao isolarem-no do entorno, traziam uma sensação de relaxamento. Vendado, cercado por sons artificiais e imobilizado, era fácil para Yixing se esquecer de onde estava e do  _porquê_ de estar ali; por isso, quando a primeira mão deslizou pela extensão de suas costas, um toque de pluma na extensão nua de pele, o homem se sentiu arrepiar inteiro, sobressaltando-se contra as amarrações com um gemido que reverberou por todo o seu corpo.

Foi como faísca em um uma trilha de pólvora; de repente, unindo-se à primeira, outras três mãos entraram em contato com sua pele, trazendo junto com elas uma sensação viscosa. Por um curto momento, Yixing ficou na dúvida sobre o que estava acontecendo, os ruídos do ASMR lhe impondo um estado letárgico, mas tão logo o aroma amadeirado alcançou suas narinas, trazendo consigo um calor que era ao mesmo tempo relaxante e erótico, teve sua resposta.  _Ah._ As mãos que o massageavam não conheciam fronteiras; primeiro pelas costas, depois pela barriga, passando por ombros e pescoço antes de descerem pelas pernas, dando uma atenção especial à parte interna das coxas, os movimentos eram firmes, mas lentos, os toques durando tempo o suficiente para fazer a pele se aquecer e formigar.

O hálito de menta denunciou a presença de Sehun em sua frente e Yixing abriu a boca por impulso, sentindo a língua do outro procurar a sua e escorregar uma bala para dentro de sua boca antes de tomá-la em um beijo lento. A língua de Sehun se esfregou na de Yixing com propósito, e, como se já não bastasse o óleo e seu formigamento erótico, o chinês sentiu seu corpo inteiro reagir, muita saliva, o gosto de menta e os movimentos dos dois pares de mãos em sua pele fazendo com que até seus dedinhos dos pés se contraíssem. Beijos violentos eram bons e Yixing não negava seu valor — às vezes, quando o desespero fala mais alto, a brusquidão é outra forma de declarar sentimento —, mas não havia nada que competisse com os efeitos que beijos sensuais faziam com seu corpo.

_Ah._

Jongin traçou a linha de suas costas com a língua, distribuindo chupões fortes sobre a pele antes de afastar-se e soprar o local, fazendo com que Yixing jogasse a cabeça para trás para gemer alto, perdido na sensação de não conseguir escutar a própria voz — apenas senti-la, tão forte quanto as ondas de prazer que aos poucos revolviam seu juízo. Quando seu rosto foi puxado para frente, a boca de Sehun avançando sobre a sua com dentes e tudo, Yixing demorou mais de um segundo para conseguir reagir, gemendo contra o beijo, choramingos que se transformaram em um grito quando uma sensação gelada se abateu sobre seus mamilos. Contra sua pele ardida, o escorregar do cubo de gelo era um choque de agonia, e Yixing arfou, tenso, tentando sem sucesso prever qual seria a direção tomada pelos dedos de seu namorado.

Outro cubo de gelo foi posicionado sobre o outro mamilo, fazendo o corpo restringido pelas cordas se arquear, em dúvida sobre tentar conseguir mais daquela sensação ou fugir dela. Ambos os cubos foram arrastados pela pele de seu peito sem muita pressa, fios de água gelada escorrendo pela extensão da barriga, que se contraía e relaxava sem descanso, até alcançarem o pau já completamente duro e esquecido do chinês. Algumas gotas foram deixadas direto sobre a pele sensível da cabeça, arrancando de Yixing gritos que ele mal tinha consciência de ter soltado, denunciados apenas pela secura de sua garganta.

Por um segundo, tudo pareceu um pouco demais — a anestesia do gelo sobre seus mamilos, a dor das gotas frias sobre a cabeça de seu pau, as mãos de Sehun em suas costas, a boca dele contra a sua, o gosto de menta, o cheiro amadeirado do óleo de massagem, o formigamento persistente em todo o seu corpo, os sons do ASMR que assediavam seus ouvidos, tentando conduzi-lo a um falso relaxamento... Quando seus dois namorados se afastaram de si, levando uma boa parte dos estímulos com eles, Yixing sentiu-se como quem emerge de um longo mergulho, respirando rápido como se todo o ar do mundo não fosse suficiente.

Sem noção nenhuma de tempo, Yixing respirou fundo pelo que pareceram ser horas antes duas batidinhas fossem dadas em seus lábios, alertando-o para o frescor do copo de vidro oferecido para si logo depois. A água estava na temperatura perfeita — nem muito gelada, nem muito quente — e Yixing bebeu tudo em um único gole, o aplacamento da sede arrancando de si um novo gemido de puro prazer.

— Mais — pediu, sendo respondido após um momento com um novo copo sendo oferecido para si, dessa vez de água gelada, causando uma reação engraçada contra a refrescância da menta em sua boca.

Bebeu tudo novamente e, quando terminou, tinha a respiração quase estável novamente. Um par de mãos se embrenhou em seus cabelos, aplicando-lhe uma massagem firme no couro cabeludo com a ponta dos dedos, e aquele era o tipo de pronto fraco que Yixing achava até mesmo injusto seus namorados explorarem, porque qualquer um que o conhecesse bem o suficiente sabia como a simples sensação dos próprios dedos em seus cabelos já conseguia arrancar-lhe um suspiro. Sem perceber, Yixing se sentiu derreter contra as cordas, a cabeça voando para longe...

O primeiro contato do flogger contra suas nádegas foi nada mais que um deslizar, mas Yixing não lhe deu muita atenção, o que se revelou ter sido um erro quando, no instante seguinte, o local explodiu em uma dor aguda, fazendo-o perder o compasso da respiração. Não foi lhe dado tempo para muito descanso, nem para se acostumar com a ideia; em contraste com a massagem lenta e cuidadosa que recebia nos cabelos, uma sequência de chicotadas se abateu sobre a pele de sua bunda e coxas, pancadas não muito fortes — Yixing sabia o quantos seus namorados conseguiam machucar quando o clima pedia —, mas que ainda assim traziam uma ardência difícil de classificar.

Passou a pontuar as chicotadas que recebia com os gritinhos que deixava escapar, a surra se arrastando por minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, os dedos que esfregavam seu cabelo se afastando para deixá-lo completamente à mercê da dor. Não havia mais nada que seus sentidos conseguissem registrar além do impacto das tiras contra a pele, sobrepondo-se até mesmo aos barulhos do ASMR em seus ouvidos; após se debater contra as cordas, instinto levando-o a se contorcer para fugir das pancadas, até se cansar, Yixing simplesmente perdeu a força nos músculos, seus pequenos gritos decaindo para nada mais que choramingos débeis.

Mal acreditou quando as chicotadas pararam, seu corpo se recusando a relaxar à espera do próximo impacto; foi lhe oferecido outro copo de água, do qual ele sorveu como um homem desesperado, e um pedaço de chocolate ao leite, deixado para derreter no calor de sua língua, o gosto doce trabalhando para dissolver a névoa de dor em um gemido de apreciação. Mãos deslizaram por sua pele, espalhando o gel anestésico com firmeza sobre as áreas feridas, e Yixing suspirou de alívio quando a dor mais aguda cedeu espaço para o tipo de ardência que fazia o corpo inteiro cantar, seu pau dolorido de tão duro.

Sehun soprou a face do namorado, secando as lágrimas que Yixing mal tinha percebido deixar escorrer, e uma boca que Yixing percebeu ser a de Jongin — o gosto de suor ao invés do de menta era indício o suficiente — clamou a sua em um beijo lento, as mãos do namorado escorregando por sua cabeça até agarrarem o tecido do nó e puxá-lo para trás, expondo o pescoço do chinês para o ar quente do cômodo.

As duas bocas começaram a explorar o pescoço do namorado ao mesmo tempo, preocupando-se em pintar ambos os lados de chupões, arrancando arfares de dor e uma leve preocupação de Yixing a respeito das marcas que remanesceriam — ele tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte, por Deus, como iria esconder um pescoço completamente pintado de roxo?  Conseguia imaginar perfeitamente a expressão horrorizada de seus colegas de trabalho ao verem as marcas em sua pele pálida, mas, de alguma forma, aquilo não lhe parecia motivo o suficiente para mandá-los parar; na verdade, apenas a cena formada em sua cabeça foi o suficiente para deixá-lo ainda mais quente, se é que isso era possível, uma sinfonia de lamúrias abandonando seus lábios.

A exploração continuou por vários minutos, os chupões se tornando mais doloridos com a progressão do tempo, até que seus namorados finalmente pareceram se darem por satisfeitos; ambos se afastaram ao mesmo tempo, um novo pedaço de chocolate sendo oferecido para Yixing antes de seu nariz ser cutucado — duas batidinhas, um aviso — e o calor de uma chama fosse aproximado de si, perto o suficiente para ser sentido e ao mesmo tempo não causar mais do que uma breve ardência. Sua mente, àquela altura já muito sobrecarregada de estímulos, demorou um segundo a mais para perceber o que aquilo significava, de forma que, quando a primeira gota de cera quente queimou sua pele, Yixing ainda conseguiu se sobressaltar, debatendo-se por impulso contra as amarrações, seu corpo se retesando por inteiro.

Era demais.

Seus namorados concentraram as primeiras queimaduras contra a pele de seus ombros, fazendo uma trilha de cera que se espalhou ao mesmo tempo por seus dois braços, onde a parafina quase não incomodava, mas Yixing não se deixou relaxar; era só questão de tempo que seus namorados resolvessem fazer brincar mais um pouco com a sua sanidade e resolvessem fazer algo mais cruel como, por exemplo...

O grito foi arrancado de sua garganta quando consecutivas gotas quentes de cera foram deixadas sobre seus mamilos, os dois ao mesmo tempo, cobrindo-os com as queimaduras em um crescente de dor que o levou dolorosamente para perto do orgasmo. Yixing sentiu o calor em sua virilha e aquele formigamento que precede o clímax, tentando jogar seus quadris para frente sem muito sucesso e lamuriando quando os estímulos pararam completamente, refreando-o do orgasmo para mergulhá-lo em um banho de frustração.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor... — balbuciou, e talvez seu tom tenha sido realmente digno de pena, porque dois pares de mãos se preocuparam em novamente acariciar as laterais de sua face, embrenhando os dedos em seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo em uma massagem que se arrastou por longos minutos, relaxando-o, tornando-o hiperconsciente dos pontos onde a cera agora endurecia, deixando para trás apenas um fantasma da sensação de queimadura, seus ouvidos zunindo — e não apenas por causa do ASMR, persistente em assediá-lo até o fim daquela cena.

Mais um pedaço de chocolate lhe foi oferecido antes que Sehun beijasse Yixing novamente, movendo as bocas uma contra a outra sem interromper a massagem. Jongin, enquanto isso, desceu suas mãos pelo corpo do namorado, afastando-as por um momento antes de retorná-las, lambuzadas de óleo de massagem, para masturbar preguiçosamente o pau de Yixing. A ardência do óleo naquela região sensível levava a agonia a um outro nível, pois ao mesmo tempo em que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar aquela situação, até mesmo seus gemidos estavam sendo renegados, engolidos pela dominância da boca de Sehun sobre a sua.

Sehun beijou-o durante todo o tempo da masturbação e continuou a beijá-lo quando Jongin começou a subir a boca pela barrida de Yixing, arrancando as gotas de cera endurecida de seus mamilos com os dentes antes de, em um movimento rápido demais para a mente de Yixing acompanhar, fixar um par de prendedores em seus mamilos, a sensação fazendo Yixing jogar a cabeça para trás em um grito silencioso de dor pura e líquida, temporariamente sentindo-se incapaz até mesmo de respirar.

Não houve descanso; sem deixar que o êxtase da dor em seus mamilos diminuísse, um vibrador foi pressionado contra a cabeça de seu pau enquanto uma língua brincava com a extensão do membro, e a boca de Sehun abandonou a sua para voltar, após afastar as bandas de suas nádegas, brincando com a língua em seu cu, caprichando no beijo grego enquanto usava as mãos para arranhar as costas do namorado, deixando vergões na pele que provavelmente remanesceriam por dias.

— Meu Deus — gritou Yixing, sem saber onde se concentrar, desorientado sob as sensações que o bombardeavam de todos os lados. Cada célula de seu corpo cantava, o suor escorrendo como lava por sua pele, a ardência do óleo, das unhadas, da cera de vela unida à dor dos pregadores e ao prazer que o vibrador e as bocas de seus namorados proporcionavam empurrando Yixing para cada vez mais perto da borda de um precipício, o orgasmo se insinuando pelas bordas da sua percepção em uma crescente de pura agonia. — Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

A mão de Jongin subiu por sua barriga, segurando a corrente que unia os pregadores em seus mamilos com um toque firme antes de puxá-la em um arranco e foi assim, exatamente assim, com a sensação hipnótica do sangue voltando a circular, um toque mais firme do vibrador em seu pau, e os movimentos gêmeos das línguas sobre sua pele que Yixing gozou, a sensação forte o suficiente para mergulhá-lo na inconsciência por um curto momento, chorando sem perceber, engasgando-se com a própria saliva, o prazer revirando-o de cima abaixo como um maremoto.

E os estímulos não pararam; o vibrador foi substituído pela boca de Jongin, engolindo-o inteiro, enquanto Sehun pareceu ainda  _mais_ empenhado com seu cu, prolongando as sensações até o ponto onde Yixing simplesmente não conseguiu agüentar mais, gritando tão alto, mas tão alto, que conseguiu ouvir a própria voz mesmo com a barreira dos headphones, mergulhado em completo desespero, reunindo suas últimas energias para dizer, em uma voz estrangulada:

— Parem com isso!

Todos os toques abandonaram seu corpo de uma vez só; em questão de um segundo, mais um copo de água lhe foi oferecido, alguém — provavelmente Jongin — cobrindo seu rosto de beijinhos. O ASMR foi desligado, os fones delicadamente retirados de suas orelhas, e o som do silêncio foi como um tapa na cara do chinês; sentindo-se sem controle do próprio corpo, Yixing começou a soluçar, as lágrimas escorrendo sem controle pelo rosto. Jongin ainda chovia beijos sobre ele, massageando suas têmporas com a ponta dos dedos, e Sehun abraçou-o por trás, ambos sussurrando bobagens doces contra sua pele.

_Shh... Você foi ótimo, ótimo, Xing. Você foi maravilhoso._

_Você é lindo, sabia? Lindo, lindo, lindo..._

_O que fizemos para merecer você, hein? Você é a coisa mais maravilhosa que já nos aconteceu, Xing._

_Xing, sabia que eu te amo? Muito? Muito mesmo?_

_Maravilhoso, você foi maravilhoso..._

As cordas que o prendiam foram afrouxadas e, sem força, Yixing começou a pender para trás, sendo apoiado pelos braços de um de seus namorados. Era como se estivesse fora de si mesmo, incapaz de responder às palavras que lhe eram dirigidas, mas isso não deteve Jongin e Sehun; enquanto um o apoiava, o outro deslizou mais um pedaço de chocolate para sua boca, acariciando seus cabelos com toques de pluma antes de, muito lentamente, desamarrar a venda sobre seus olhos, devolvendo-lhe o sentido da visão. Em nenhum momento ambos pararam os sussurros contra sua pele.

_Xing, Xing, você é adorável..._

_Yixing, o que seria da gente sem você?_

_Te amamos, te amamos muito, mais do que tudo, sabia?_

Yixing piscou algumas vezes, desorientado. Espertamente, as luzes do quarto não estavam acesas, a única iluminação sendo providenciada pelo fraco abajur ao lado da cama, o que diminuía bastante a agressividade da transição. Assim, dentro de um ou dois segundos, o rosto de Sehun entrou em foco dentro de sua linha de visão, olhinhos comprimidos e bochechas coradas formando o quadro que Yixing normalmente costumava achar adorável — e que, de alguma forma, o trouxe para um pouco mais perto da realidade, cessando suas lágrimas e soluços para dar lugar a uma quietude apática.

— Yixing? — disse Sehun, um murmúrio, tomando os pulsos do namorado, onde as cordas tinham deixado marcas avermelhadas, para massageá-los lentamente. — Toda vez que fazemos isso, eu te acho mais e mais incrível, sabia? Você é espetacular.

— Sim, ele tem razão. — Jongin beijou seus cabelos uma, duas, três vezes antes de continuar. — E a gente te ama muito, viu? Sei que você não gosta da palavra, mas não tem nenhuma melhor. Você é o melhor gerente de TI de todos. E não tem nenhum funcionário infantil que vai mudar isso, tudo bem? O melhor, o melhor, o melhor...

— Sim, o melhor — concordou Sehun, largando seus pulsos para massagear seus calcanhares. — E sabe o que é melhor ainda? A gente tomar um banho. Vamos tomar um banho, Xing? Gerentes incríveis dormem limpinhos para trabalharem amanhã, não é mesmo?

As palavras lhe alcançavam como se viessem de muito longe. Seu olhar para Sehun era débil; embora ele estivesse sim entendendo as palavras do namorado, faltava-lhe energia para formular qualquer resposta inteligente, como se sua boca não mais o pertencesse e Yixing sequer conseguisse ficar preocupado com isso. O que, novamente, não pareceu incomodar seus namorados; em algum ponto, Yixing se viu sendo carregado até o banheiro, Jongin cantarolando baixinho uma canção de ninar, e depositado na banheira cheia até a borda, o cheiro do sabonete e a água morninha conseguindo arrancar de si um suspiro de relaxamento.

Não precisou fazer nada, pois seus namorados se encarregaram de tudo: lavaram e desembaraçaram seus cabelos, tiraram os resíduos de cera e usaram a bucha para retirar os resíduos do óleo, tomando maior cuidado nas áreas atingidas pelo flogger, tudo isso enquanto continuavam a conversar baixinho com Yixing, totalmente indiferentes à falta de respostas.  

— Acho que a gente pode comprar uma porção de frango amanhã, não pode? — sugeriu Sehun. — Xing adora frango e o Nini também adora frango, todo mundo vai ficar feliz, não é mesmo?

— Mas aí como que o Xing vai manter esse corpo maravilhoso dele? — brincou Jongin, deslizando os dedos pelos gominhos da barriga do namorado sem muita força. — Não pode. Temos que contribuir com a dieta.

— Um frango frito não vai atrapalhar em nada! — Sehun sorriu. — Além do mais, frango frito é uma recompensa mais do que ótima para o único gerente da casa. A gente é pé rapado, o Xing é gente importante. — Beijou cada um dos dedos da mão de Yixing. — Merece uma recompensa.

— Não escuta ele, Xing. — Jongin beijou-o na testa. — Você tá de parabéns só por existir, não precisa de recompensa nenhuma por sofrer raiva desse jeito.

— Claro que merece! Eu já teria matado todo mundo.

— É por isso que você ainda é um moleque estudante!

— Caso você não tenha percebido, Kim Jongin, você  _também_ é um moleque estudante!

Sehun brincava com os dedos de Yixing, aplicando-lhes uma pressão; Jongin, por sua vez, passou a massagear seus ombros, usando a espuma do sabonete para tornar o deslizar mais fácil, e esses pequenos estímulos, junto com o barulho branco da discussão infantil que se desenvolvia entre seus namorados, serviram como uma espécie de âncora, trazendo Yixing de volta aos poucos. Piscando, ele passou a de  _fato_ prestar atenção no que os outros dois falavam, relaxando contra seus toques, apreciando aquele relaxamento, a água quentinha fazendo maravilhas por seus músculos doloridos.

— Ambos são muito infantis, sabia? — disse, enfim, franzindo o cenho frente à rouquidão da própria voz. — Moleques de merda.

Ambos pararam a discussão na mesma hora, encarando Yixing com sorrisos gêmeos no rosto antes de envolverem-no em um abraço de urso, quase o afogando na banheira.

— Seja bem-vindo de volta, seu lindo!

— Como está se sentindo?

Yixing refletiu por um instante.

— Dolorido. Ardido... Leve. — Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — Talvez eu esteja pesando uns cinco quilos a menos.

— Isso só em preocupações?

— Talvez. — Riu consigo mesmo por um instante, remexendo-se na banheira e soltando um ganidinho de dor. Meteu em Jongin um tapa no ombro. — Seu filho da puta. Eu falei  _pouco_ impacto!  _Pouco_ impacto! E vocês encheram meu ombro de chupões! Meu Deus, vocês são muito moleques!

— Ai, Xing, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! — Jongin estava rindo, porém, e não demorou muito para Yixing começar a fazer a mesma coisa. Sehun escorregou pela banheira até estar deitado entre as pernas abertas de Yixing e o abraçou, escondendo a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. — É só que esse pescocinho branquinho é tão facinho de marcar...

— Facinha de marcar vai ser a minha mão na sua cara, seu pirralho de merda.

— Gasta a energia que você ia usar para bater nele para me dar atenção — apontou Sehun, distribuindo selinhos pelo pescoço do namorado. — Ele não merece sua raiva.

— Verdade, Sehun, deixa ele aí no canto refletindo sobre as escolhas de vida dele...

As palavras não tinham nenhuma força; quando Jongin fez menção de deitar entre as pernas abertas de Sehun, nenhum dos dois o impediu. Ficaram assim, apoiados um nos outros, em silêncio, até que a água começasse a esfriar e Jongin se virasse para encará-los, deslizando os dedos pelo queixo de Yixing para perguntar:

— Agora é sério: como você está se sentido?

Yixing sentiu seu rosto esquentar e disse a si mesmo que era por causa do banho. Só por causa do banho. Nada mais do que isso.

— Bem. Dolorido, mas relaxado. Minha cabeça está vazia... Consegui esquecer das preocupações por um tempo.

— O objetivo era fazer você relaxar — completou Sehun. — Está se sentindo menos estressado?

Yixing sorriu.

— Bem menos. Obrigado, meninos. Vocês são pirralhos, mas são pirralhos do bem. — Um pensamento lhe ocorreu: franziu o cenho. — Vocês dois nem gozaram...

— Isso é algo a ser resolvido, ainda. — Jongin e Sehun se encararam por um momento, sorrindo um para o outro, antes que Jongin continuasse: — Vamos passar uma pomada nas suas marcas e você pode assistir a gente foder, o que você acha? Pornô gratuito para você dormir.

Yixing inclinou-se para beijar Jongin na boca e depois fez o mesmo com Sehun, ignorando o ângulo meio estranho de seus pescoços. Sentia-se cansado, os olhos começando a pesar, mas sua mente era uma nuvem de tranqüilidade.

Não gostava de chamar aquilo de amor, mas, sob os efeitos do pós-foda, o corpo esfriando de toda aquela adrenalina, seus namorados o afogando em mimos e carinho, ficava difícil de pensar em um nome melhor. Amava aqueles moleques de uma figa e, um dia, quem sabe, sentia vontade de conseguir admiti-lo em voz alta.

Enquanto aquele dia não chegava, porém...

— Olha, me parece uma ótima ideia...

 

 


End file.
